Fang Gang
The Fang Gang are a Mixel tribe in Mixels. They are food-loving farmers who grow crops to satisfy their large appetites, and live in the Farmlands. They are brown in color. Description Mixels.com Description The Fang Gang is the group with the biggest appetite, and they can get seriously crazy on an empty stomach. Members Relationships Infernites Flain was thought to have disliked Chomly, but in Mixed Up Special, he was having a picnic with him, along with Lunk and Zaptor, which means he could be friends with him after all. The rest are neutral. Cragsters Neutral, so far. Electroids Zaptor most likely does not like Jawg because he ate Zaptor's Hamlogna Sandwiches in Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness. The rest are neutral. Frosticons Slumbo dislikes Chomly. Also, Flurr seems to be good friends with Gobba and Jawg. They are neutral with Lunk. Flexers Gobba and Kraw appear to be best friends, the rest are neutral. Glorp Corp Neutral, so far. Spikels Neutral, so far. Wiztastics Chomly appears to dislike Magnifo's shows. The rest are seemingly neutral. Orbitons Neutral, so far. Glowkies Neutral, so far. Klinkers Neutral, so far. Lixers Neutral, so far. Weldos Neutral, so far. Munchos Neutral, so far. Appearances The following list contains the episodes in which all three members of this tribe are seen. *Elevator *Mixed Up Special *Mixel Moon Madness (Only appear on the Transitions.) Trivia *Gobba is often mistaken as the leader, because he is on the pie chart on CN's Mixels Website, and also because in Epic Comedy Adventure, he went instead Jawg when Teslo demanded the help of the other tribe leaders. *They can carve totems with their teeth (this is mostly Gobba's job). ** Due to their ability to carve totems and their homeland being a farm, they are often considered to be based off the element of wood. This is further supported in Calling All Mixels, where some of their abilities are based around wood. *They apparently have powerful bite forces, being able to easily bite a log in half. *They all have at least two sharp teeth or fangs. Jawg's are the sharpest, while Gobba has the most. *They can eat everything, including non-food items. * They are one of five tribes not to have any cycloptic Mixels. * They are the first tribe to have a four-legged Mixel, being Jawg. * They invented "Log Toss" as a sport for Mixel Land. * They are the first tribe have more than one word in their tribe's name. The second was the Glorp Corp. Also, they both are only tribes that doesn't end with "s". * Whenever they're excited, their heads will move around in random locations near the body. This makes them almost as fast as Zorch when they do so. * They were originally supposed to grow crops to keep themselves satisfied. * They all have lips. *They are the first brown tribe; the second being the Klinkers. *They're the second tribe who only have two eyes. The first being 2014 Frosticons, third being 2015 Glorp Corp. Home Max Gallery Category:Tribes Category:Series 2 Category:Characters Category:Mixels Category:Creatures